The Regina George Case
by 1italianbella
Summary: The body of Regina George is found in Central Park. Detectives Benson and Stabler are brought in to solve her rape and murder.
1. The Crime Scene

_In the criminal justice system, sexually based offenses are considered especially heinous. In New York City, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit. These are their stories. (dun dun)_

A woman in her mid-twenties was out for a jog with her dog in Central Park early in the morning. When her dog started barking, she did her best to calm the dog down.

"Luna, you're fine. Stop barking." She told her down.

Her dog was beginning to pull since she found something. The dog pulled so hard that it forced the woman to let go.

"Luna!" she said as she ran after her dog.

Her dog stopped at a bush and continued to bark.

"Now what are you barking at?" the woman asked.

The woman looked into the bushes and screamed. There laid a blonde girl in her late teens and appeared to be dead. She noticed her panties around her ankles and knew the girl had been raped.

**SVU**

"Find anything?" Olivia asked CSU as she and Elliot ducked under the yellow police tape.

"Her purse was a few feet from her. Her wallet seemed to have everything in it: money, credit cards, and ID." He said showing the Louis Vuitton purse and Couch wallet now in evidence bags.

"Our perp must have known her otherwise they would have stolen it." Elliot said.

"So who is she?" Olivia asked.

"Regina George." He said showing them her ID.

"This says she's from Illinois." Elliot said.

"Yeah, I also found a student ID. She goes to North Shore High School, a senior." He said showing them the student ID.

"Class trip to New York?" Elliot asked.

"That's what I'm guessing." He said.

"Let's go see what Warner found." Olivia said.

Olivia and Elliot walked over to Melinda.

"Well?" they asked.

"I found liquids. She was a pretty girl until someone ruined her face." Melinda said.

Olivia and Elliot looked at her.

"20 blows to the head plus looked what the perp craved into her forehead." Melinda said.

They looked at Regina's forehead, who ever did this craved 'Bitch' in her forehead.

"Can you tell the perp did this when she was still alive?" Olivia asked.

"They craved it post mortem; the blows to the head, the cuts on her hands and arms and also the shot in the stomach killed her. After the perp craved that into her forehead." Melinda said.

"Find the murder weapon yet?" Elliot asked.

"The gun the fired the bullet into her stomach, no. But look what I found sticking in her left breast." Melinda said holding two bloody objects: a small knife and a pen.

"The perp sharpened the pen so they could crave." Olivia said.

"What a sicko." Elliot said.

"Can you figure out the time of death?" Olivia asked.

"It looks like it happened between midnight and 3:00 a.m." Melinda told them.

**SVU**

Back in the squad room, Munch and Fin came bursting through the doors.

"Find anything about her school?" Olivia asked.

"We spoke to the principal. The senior class took an end of the year trip to New York, their teacher Miss Norbury went with them. He told us their hotel information." Fin said.

"Alright, all four of you go to the hotel. Munch and Fin talk to the teacher, Olivia and Elliot talk to their classmates." Cragen told them.

**SVU**

"Wow, I can't believe it. No one has ever been violent at North Shore; last there she was in the middle of a lot drama in her class, but nothing violent." Miss Norbury said still in a state of shock.

"Can you tell us if who she was close too and if she had any enemies?" Munch asked.

"She played lacrosse, so I guess the lacrosse girls. Also Cady Heron, Gretchen Wieners, and Karen Smith were close to her." She told them.

"Anyone who didn't like her?" Fin asked.

"Well, people liked or were afraid of her. Not many didn't like her. Oh wait, I remember she and Janis Ian never got along which then Janis's friend Damian didn't like her." She told them.

"Do you know why they never got along?" Munch asked.

"No, something that happened in middle school." She said.

"Can you write down a list of people you think we should question?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, of course." She said.

Munch handed her a piece of paper and she wrote down a list of people. Once she finished and gave it to them, all the names of the people Miss Norbury were there plus others like the girls' lacrosse team, and couple more guys' names.

"Let's show this to Liv and Elliot, so we all can start questioning." Fin said.


	2. Gretchen Wieners and Karen Smith

"Cady Heron shared a room with Janis Ian when Regina didn't like Janis?" Olivia asked looking at the room assignments of the students.

"The room assignments are two to a room, but some how Regina got her own room." Fin said.

"Let's call CSU and check out her room first." Elliot said.

The four detectives walked to Regina's room and a few moments later, CSU came.

"Wow, her family obviously has money." Munch said looking at Regina's designer things.

"El, don't your daughters take their phones everywhere they go?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, why?" Elliot asked.

Olivia slid on a pair of gloves and picked up an IPhone.

"Why would Regina leave her phone here?" Olivia asked.

"Check recent text messages." Elliot said.

Olivia looked up the text messages.

"Messages from Cady, Gretchen, Karen, some other girls talking about lacrosse, and an Aaron Samuels." Olivia said.

Olivia started to read a text from Aaron Samuels.

"Hey North Shore seniors! Glad you guys are in New York because I'm here visiting some friends at NYU, and they're having a party tonight at 8. Come if you want to have fun!" Olivia read.

"It also has an address of the party. Looks like a mass text to all of the seniors. Regina went to that party last night I'm guessing." Olivia said.

She continued to look at the text messages.

"There is a text from a restricted number, it says 'meet me in Central Park baby and don't bring your phone, so it can be more private.' Sounds like our perp." Olivia said.

"From the looks Regina was the last person in her room." Someone from CSU said.

"Look, Regina left her camera here as well." Munch said as he too put on a pair of gloves.

Munch started looking through the pictures.

"Alright we got pictures of her with her friends around New York. Here we go pictures from last night." Munch said as Olivia, Elliot, and Fin gathered around him.

"First picture of the party starts at 8:10." Munch said as he continued going through the pictures.

"Looks like she left the party after 11:30." Elliot said.

"And was back at the hotel around midnight, why do girls love taking pictures in a hotel lobby?" Fin asked.

"This make sense, Regina got the text at 12:15." Olivia said.

Suddenly, a connecting door opened revealing a blonde girl standing next to a brunette girl.

"What's going on?" the brunette girl asked.

"Did Regina ever come back?" the blonde asked.

"Karen, it's obvious she didn't and it's obvious they are police." The brunette said.

"Oh, got it." Karen said.

The two girls walked closer to the detectives.

"And you two would be?" Olivia asked.

"Gretchen Wieners and this is Karen Smith." Gretchen said.

"Friends of Regina?" Elliot asked.

"Yes, and you're cute." Gretchen said.

"Alright, Munch, Fin come talk to Gretchen and Karen." Elliot said.

Munch and Fin came up. Fin went to Gretchen and Munch went to Karen.

"Hi Gretchen, I'm Detective Tutuola. Let's talk in private." Fin said leading her back into her room.

"Karen, I'm Detective Munch. Where would like to talk in private?" Munch asked.

"Well, we can in Gretchen's and my bathroom since Gretchen is already in our room." Karen said.

Munch nodded and walked away from Karen.

"When Regina said she was meeting up with this hot guy from the party, I thought she would come back with all the juicy details." Gretchen said.

"I never thought she would have been raped and murdered." She added.

"Did you meet this guy?" Fin asked.

"No, I saw him talking to Regina at the party." She told him.

"Would you be able to work with a sketch artist?" Fin asked.

"Yeah." Gretchen said.

"Alright was there anyone that didn't like Regina?" Fin asked.

"Janis Ian because in 8th grade, they used to be friends until Regina called Janis a lesbian and made Janis' life a living hell. Janis became weird and hung out with that gay kid Damien, but I guess now she's dating that math nerd kid Kevin." Gretchen said.

"Who is Aaron Samuels?" Fin asked.

"Her ex-boyfriend. They were together for a year and she dumped him for another guy. They got back together, but she cheated on him and he found out and broke up with her. Now he's dating Cady Heron and Regina is I mean guess now wasdating Shane Oman." Gretchen told him.

Fin nodded.

"Wow, I can't believe it." Karen said.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Munch asked.

"Right before she left. She came in our room talking about how she meeting up with this guy from the party. I thought it was a little weird since she was dating Shane Oman." Karen said.

"Did you see this guy?" Munch asked.

"No." Karen said.

"Anything else you can tell me?" Munch asked.

"Not right now." Karen said.

"Alright, if you think of anything else, call." Munch said handing her his card.

Munch walked back out.

"Well?" Olivia asked.

"She didn't say much. I don't think she's the shiniest tool in the shed." Munch said.

"Did she say anything?" Elliot asked.

"Just that she and Gretchen were the last ones to see Regina before Regina left to meet up with mystery guy. And that Regina was dating a guy named Shane Oman." Munch said.

Fin then came out.

"Damn, that girl loves to gossip." Fin said.

"Hope that means, she told you more." Munch said.

"Janis Ian didn't like Regina because Regina told everyone Janis was a lesbian. So Janis' friend Damian and probably her boyfriend Kevin don't like her. Also Aaron Samuels used to date her but is now dating Cady Heron." Fin said.

"And Regina's current boyfriend was Shane Oman?" Munch asked.

"Yeah, that too. Oh Gretchen saw our mystery guy at the party and is working with a sketch artist." Fin said.

"Alright, I guess Elliot and I will talk to Cady and Janis. Fin, Munch, do you want to take this Damian and Kevin see if they know anything?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah sure." Fin and Munch nodded.


	3. Suspects

"Wow." Cady said after Olivia and Elliot told her what happen to Regina.

"We're trying to figure out what happen to her." Olivia said.

Cady nodded.

"You were friends with Regina?" Elliot asked.

"Yes." Cady said.

"And friends with Janis Ian?" Olivia asked.

"Yes." Cady said.

"But Janis and Regina hated each other, how did that work out?" Elliot asked.

"Well, I hung out with each at different times. Regina and Janis never had to see each other. I mean each told me to ditch the other. Regina would always call Janis a dyke and Janis would always call Regina a bitch." Cady told them.

"When was the last time you saw Regina?" Olivia asked.

"After we got back to the hotel after the party. My boyfriend gave us a ride back." Cady said.

"Aaron Samuels?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, he used to Regina but she was totally cool with it." Cady told them.

**SVU**

"The Queen B is dead." Damian said after Fin and Munch told him what happened.

"Did you go to the party last night?" Fin asked.

"Hell no, but Janis went with her boyfriend. Pretty much most of the class, parties are not for me." Damian said.

"We found out that Janis and Regina hated each other." Munch said.

"Oh yeah, Regina made Janis's life a living hell." Damian said.

"It's weird she's dead, I don't know who could do such a thing." Damian added.

"Thank you Damian, call us if you know anything else." Fin said giving him his card

Fin and Munch walked out.

"He doesn't know anything. That kid looks like he couldn't hurt a fly." Fin said.

Munch nodded.

"There's Benson and Stabler." Munch said as Olivia and Elliot walked up to them.

"Cady didn't give us much just about her being friends with both Janis and Regina. She could be hiding something." Olivia said.

"Well, let's question Janis and Kevin now." Fin said.

Olivia and Elliot went off to question Janis. Once they met up with her, they told her what happened.

"I'm glad that bitch is dead." Janis said.

"So you really hated her." Olivia said.

"Of course I did!" Janis exclaimed.

"Where were you after you got back from the party? Between 12:15 and 3 am." Elliot said.

"You think I did it?" Janis exclaimed.

"It's just procedure." Elliot explained.

"For your information, I got back from the party and went to my room. Cady wasn't there because she was still at the party with her boyfriend. So I invited my boyfriend over and we had sex. We fell asleep around 2 am." Janis told them.

"And if we asked your boyfriend?" Olivia asked.

"He would tell you the same thing." Janis said.

"Alright, thanks. If you know anything else, call." Olivia said handing her card to her.

**SVU**

They were back in the squad room.

"Janis's and Kevin's stories match up. Why would Cady lie to us? She must be hiding something." Olivia said.

"She and Aaron could have done it or someone else." Elliot said.

"So Cady and Aaron come back from the party, see Regina. Aaron rapes her, and they both kill her." Munch said.

"Let's not get to head of ourselves." Fin said.

"Just guessing." Munch said.

"Is the Special Victims Unit?" a blonde woman standing next to a man and little girl asked.

"Yes." Olivia asked.

"I'm Regina George's mother and this is her father and sister Kylie." Mrs. George said.

"I am so sorry for your lost." Olivia said.

So Munch went to talk to Mrs. George, Elliot would talk to Mr. George, and Olivia went to talk to Kylie.

"I can't believe it, Regina was loved by everyone. She was such a good person." Mrs. George said.

"Was there anyone that didn't like her?" Munch asked.

"Janis Ian didn't like her. Regina used to say Gretchen was jealous of her because Regina was popular and pretty." Mrs. George said.

Meanwhile with Elliot and Mr. George.

"I want the son of bitch that killed my daughter locked up." Mr. George said.

"We're trying to figure out who did this." Elliot said.

"She was going to Yale in the fall. First one in our family to go to the Ivys." He said.

"Do you know anyone who would hurt her?" Elliot asked.

"She never talked to me about people in school." He said.

Olivia was having better luck with Kylie.

"So you love your sister?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, I miss her. I wish she was here." Kylie said.

"What were her friends like?" Olivia asked.

"They were nice. Karen is my favorite; she was the nicest to me and also Cady. Cady would always tell me about in the animals in Africa." Kylie smiled.

"What about Gretchen?" Olivia asked.

"I remember her talking to Karen and Cady about how Gretchen wanted to be like her. She told them after the New York, to ditch her." Kylie told her.

"Did Gretchen know any of this?" Olivia asked.

"That day at the house, Gretchen was the last to show up. I answered the door and brought her to Regina's room. We could hear everything Regina was saying. Gretchen looked upset, but after a few minutes she knocked on the door and when Regina opened it they both looked happy." Kylie told her.

"Thank you Kylie, you were a big help. You can go back to your parents." Olivia said.

The George Family soon left.

"Her parents didn't say much, did Kylie say anything?" Cragen asked.

"Regina told Karen and Cady to ditch Gretchen after the New York and Gretchen overheard." Olivia said.

"Elliot, Olivia, get to the hotel and check out the security cameras. Let's see what these teens were really up too." Cragen said.


	4. New Infomation

Elliot and Olivia were with the hotel security looking at the cameras.

"Midnight, here comes Regina, Gretchen, and Karen." Olivia said.

They watched the screen at the three stumbling through the lobby. The security guy switched it to when they were in the elevator.

"Karen is leaning up against the wall, Regina is taking pictures, and Gretchen seems to be fine." Elliot said.

When it showed them getting off the elevator, the screen switched to their hallway. They watch them walked into their rooms.

"Let's see if Janis's alibi checks out." Olivia said.

The screen flashed back to the lobby.

"12:07, Janis and Kevin come in." Elliot said.

They watched until they saw Janis and Kevin walk into her room.

"Fast foreword, see is she comes out." Olivia said.

He did so, when the time on the camera went past 4 a.m., Olivia said.

"Alright, her alibi checks out." Olivia said.

"Go back to the lobby after Janis and Kevin were there." Elliot said.

He went back to the time 12:07 and they waited.

"Hold up, who's that?" Olivia asked.

"Mystery person walks out at 12:14." Elliot said.

"And there comes Regina at 12:17." Olivia said.

"Go back to the mystery person and pause." Elliot said.

The security guy did so. They looked at the person wearing all black.

"Damn, they never show their face." Olivia said.

**SVU**

"So you're sure Janis didn't do it. She could have gone through the connecting door and walked out a different room." Munch said.

"Yes, we checked the whole hallway security cameras. She didn't come out of any rooms." Olivia said.

"Someone must be trying to frame her. They knew she hated Regina. That's why the person resembled Janis in her outfit." Elliot said.

"Did you see when Cady came back?" Cragen asked.

"One in the morning." Olivia told them.

"Interesting how Cady told us that her boyfriend took her, Regina, Gretchen, and Karen back. Why would she lie?" Munch asked.

"I say bring Cady in and question her some more." Cragen told them.

**SVU**

"I don't get why I'm here, I didn't do anything." Cady said as she sat in the interrogation room.

"You lied to us, Cady." Olivia said.

"About what?" Cady asked.

"You said you boyfriend dropped you, Regina, Gretchen, and Karen off. Well, security cameras show that you came in a lot later than Regina, Gretchen, and Karen." Elliot said.

Cady looked at Elliot then Olivia, she didn't know what to say.

"So why did you lie? If you know something about what happen to Regina, you should tell us." Olivia said.

Cady shook her head.

"We could arrest you for obstructing justice." Elliot said.

"No! I'm going to Northwestern in the fall!" Cady exclaimed.

"Just tell us what happened." Olivia told her.

"Ok, I really didn't do anything. I stayed at the party later with Aaron; he gave me a ride back. We decided to take a walk through the park. And…" Cady started.

"It's ok, you can tell us." Olivia said.

"Well, we heard a scream. We went to see what it was. I could tell it was Regina but there were two other people there. Then we heard a gun go off and we ran." Cady told them.

"Did they say anything to Regina?" Olivia asked.

"All I can remember it sounded like a guy and a girl and they kept saying 'you're a bitch' to her." Cady said.

"Thanks Cady, you helped us out." Olivia told her.

Behind the glass, Cragen and Alex were watching.

"Well?" Cragen asked.

"Question Gretchen and Karen again." Alex said.

.


	5. Arrested

"Why am I here?" Gretchen asked.

"I need to ask you a few more questions." Elliot asked.

"I already worked with a sketch artist, what more do you want from me?" Gretchen asked.

"How close were you and Regina?" Elliot asked.

"Really close." Gretchen asked.

Dr. Huang and Cragen were watching.

"She won't say much unless we tell her something." Huang said.

They started to watch Olivia questioning Karen.

"How close were you to Regina?" Olivia asked.

"Really close, she told me I was her best friend and Gretchen was not." Karen said.

"What did she mean by that?" Olivia asked.

"She said she was tired of Gretchen and her trying to be like her. She wanted to ditch her when we got back from New York." Karen said.

"And what did you think of that?" Olivia asked.

"I didn't see why she wanted to do this. Gretchen was fine." Karen said.

Cragen suddenly got a call from Munch.

"How's talking to Aaron?" he asked.

"While in his hotel room, Fin might have found the murder weapon in his coat pocket. We're bringing it and Aaron in." Munch said.

"Alright, bring Cady in too." Cragen said.

Cragen went in to Olivia to let Karen go and told Elliot to let Gretchen go. Little while later, Munch and Fin came in with Aaron and Cady. They had already taken the gun to Melinda. Cady went to one questioning room and Aaron to the other.

Then Fin's phone rang and he answered.

"Alright thanks." He said as he hung up.

"It's the same gun." Fin told the others.

So Fin and Munch went in to talk to Cady while Elliot and Olivia went to talk to Aaron.

"You're pretty." Aaron smiled towards Olivia.

"You have a girlfriend and we need to ask you some questions." Olivia said.

"Fine." Aaron said.

"Why did you have the gun that shot Regina George in the stomach?" Elliot asked.

"What?" Aaron asked.

"You heard me." Elliot said.

"I don't know, Cady and I heard the gun go off in the park but that's it." Aaron said.

"Did you see the person who shot Regina?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know." Aaron said as he looked straight.

"He's hiding something." Huang said.

"I'm guessing Cady is too since she said the same thing when Munch asked if she saw the perp." Cragen said.

"Yeah, I'm guessing it's someone they know." Huang said.

"Cady, if you didn't do anything to Regina you have nothing to hide. We need to find the person who did this." Fin said.

"I can't, they'll ruin me." Cady said tearing up.

"If we catch them then they can't." Fin told her.

"Alright, Aaron and I were walking through the park and heard Regina. We followed her voice and saw her with Gretchen and Jason." Cady started.

"Jason?" Munch asked.

"Gretchen's boyfriend. Anyways, we overheard them talking. Regina was telling Gretchen how crazy she was for doing this. She thought Gretchen was just obsessed with her. Gretchen just said 'you're wrong bitch.' That's when Jason grabbed Regina and threw her on the ground. That's when I guessed he started raping her, Regina tried to get away but Gretchen had a small knife and kept cutting her hands and arms and even hit her head with a gun. When Jason finished up, Regina was close to passing out. That's when Gretchen threw him the gun and he shot her in the stomach. Then they said 'the bitch is dead.' And then Gretchen craved something into her forehead. That's when they noticed Aaron and me. Gretchen told me the same thing would happen to me if we told anyone." Cady told them.

"Thanks Cady and we'll make sure they can't hurt you." Fin said.

They let Cady and Aaron go. Fin and Munch filled in Olivia and Elliot.

"What do you think?" Olivia asked.

"Pick up Jason and Gretchen." Cragen said.

**SVU**

All four detectives went to the hotel and found Karen in the lobby.

"Karen, what are you doing?" Olivia asked.

"Gretchen wanted privacy with her boyfriend." Karen told her.

The detectives went up to the room and Karen followed them to see what was going on. Once at the door, Olivia knocked on the door.

"Gretchen, it's detective Benson with detectives Stabler, Fin, and Munch." Olivia said.

All they heard was moan. Elliot kicked the door opened and Gretchen and Jason then got dressed quickly.

"What do you want?" Gretchen asked.

Olivia walked over to Gretchen and started to put a pair of handcuffs on her.

"You are under arrest for the murder of Regina George. You have the right to remain silent, if you chose to give up that right anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney; if you cannot afford one will be appointed for you." Olivia told her.

"This is ridiculous!" Jason exclaimed.

"Don't worry lover boy, you're coming with her." Fin said.

"Huh?" Jason asked.

Fin started putting handcuffs on Jason.

"You are under arrest for the rape and murder of Regina George. You have the right to remain silent, if you chose to give up that right anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney; if you cannot afford one will be appointed for you." Fin told him.

The detectives started leading them out.

"Gretchen, how could you? Regina was your friend." Karen said.

"No she wasn't, she was bitch." Gretchen told her.

The detectives lead Gretchen and Jason to their cars and drove them to the precinct.


	6. Interrogation

"Who told you?" was the first thing Gretchen said when Olivia and Elliot led her into the interrogation room.

"Our source wants to keep private right now." Olivia told her.

"Whatever, but I'm glad the bitch is dead." Gretchen said.

"We know she wanted to ditch you, but that doesn't give you the right to kill her." Olivia said.

"You don't understand, I had to take all her shit. She was so mean to me. Always putting me down, I was done with it. Karen is the only friend I can really trust." Gretchen told them.

"But you were almost done with her; you would be going off to college soon." Elliot told her.

"She could still find a way to make my life miserable. I know what I did was wrong, but if you knew Regina like I did then you would do the same." Gretchen said.

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other.

"Get yourself a good attorney." Olivia told her.

Gretchen nodded.

**SVU**

"Regina George was a bitch. She would never fuck me. So when Gretchen came to me with the plan, I joined in. It was great when we had sex." Jason said to Fin and Munch.

"You mean rape." Munch said.

"Yeah whatever. Regina deserved it all. She was a bitch." Jason said.

"No one deserves to be murdered." Fin said.

"Yeah, so what. Lock me up. I wasn't to that great of a college." Jason said.

"What about Gretchen?" Fin asked.

"She cracked. She couldn't handle Regina. She would call me crying about something Regina did to her. That's also why I hated Regina." Jason told them.

"You care about Gretchen don't you?" Munch asked.

"Yeah. Put me in jail if you have too, not Gretchen. She deserves to go to college." Jason told them.

Behind the glass were Cragen and Alex.

"Well?" Cragen asked.

"Since Jason was the one that raped her and actually shot her, they will go tougher on him anyways. With Gretchen, it's up in the air. Depends on her attorney." Alex told him.

"Gretchen, how old are you?" Elliot asked.

"17, I'll be 18 in a month." Gretchen told him.

"Now I know they will go a little easier on her since she is under 18." Alex said.

**SVU**

A few hours later, Gretchen and Jason both had lawyers. Gretchen had a good one because of her father. The detectives talked to Gretchen, Jason, and their lawyers and then released them into custardy.

"Jason!" Gretchen yelled.

"Gretchen!" Jason exclaimed.

The two hugged and then kissed.

"I wonder where this trial will go." Olivia said.


	7. Trial and A Deal

It was the day of the trial for Gretchen and Jason. They sat there with their lawyers across the way was Alex. In the crowd was Olivia, Elliot, Cady, Aaron, Karen, Regina's parents, Regina's sister, Shane Oman, and Miss Norbury. It was a surprise that Damian, Janis, and Kevin showed up.

"All rise for Judge Donnelly."

Everyone stood as Donnelly walked in.

"You may be seated." She said.

Everyone then sat down and Donnelly spoke up.

"Will the defendants please rise?"

Gretchen, Jason, and their lawyers stood up.

"How do the defendants pled?" Liz Donnelly asked.

"Not Guilty." Both their lawyers said.

"Alright, please be seated." Liz said.

"Opening statements." She added.

Gretchen's lawyer, Trevor Langan, stepped forward.

"Gretchen Wieners has always been a good student. She'll be attending Loyola University Chicago in the fall. A nice school for someone to attend. I'll show you, that Gretchen had snapped. She could not take anymore of Regina being a bully towards her anymore and therefore, will not do this again." Trevor said.

After he sat down, Jason's lawyer, Roger Kressler stood up.

"My client went along with it. He was not thinking for himself. Therefore all charges dropped." Roger said.

He sat down, and then Alex stepped forward.

"What these two did was rape and murder. Regina George deserves justice. They need to see a trial." Alex said.

"Continue, will the people call their first witness?" Liz asked.

"I call Cady Heron." Alex said.

Cady walked forward and went to the stand. After swearing in, Alex asked her.

"Cady, can you tell the court what you saw?"

She nodded.

"I was with Aaron and we heard something. We went to see what it was. Gretchen and Jason hurting Regina. Jason was raping her, Gretchen stabbing her. She threw him the gun and he shot her." Cady said.

"How come when the detectives first questioned you, you lied about never seeing this?" Alex asked.

"Because they saw us and Gretchen told me the same would happen to me if I told." Cady said.

"I see. No further questions." Alex said.

Trevor walked up.

"Did Regina tell you and Karen Smith to ditch Gretchen after you got back from New York?" Trevor asked.

"Yes." Cady said.

"And what did you think of that?" Trevor asked.

"I thought it was mean and immature since we were almost done with school." Cady told him.

"Haven't you ever felt victimized by Regina?" Trevor asked.

"Yes." Cady said.

"Would you consider her a bully?" Trevor asked.

"Yes." Cady said.

"What did she do to you?" Trevor asked.

Cady was silent for a moment.

"Objection! Relevance?" Alex asked.

"I'm simply trying to show the court how Regina was a bully." Trevor said.

"Objection, overruled. Miss Heron, answer the question." Donnelly said.

"When I came to North Shore last year, I had a crush on her ex. She told me she was fine with it and said she would talk to him about it. But she lied, she made out with him in front of me. So in return Janis and I wanted to get back at her." Cady said.

"Gretchen had been taken advantage of by Regina for a long time, don't you think she just snapped and couldn't take it anymore?" Trevor asked.

"I guess so, yes." Cady said.

"No further questions." Trevor said.

Roger walked up.

"Do you have any history with my client?" he asked.

"Not really, only that he is dating Gretchen." Cady said.

"Has he ever been violent before?" Roger asked.

"No." Cady said.

"No further questions." Roger said.

"The witness may step down." Donnelly said.

Cady stepped down and went back to her seat.

"Defense call your next witness." Donnelly said.

"Janis Ian." Trevor said.

**SVU**

Janis went on how Regina was a bully. The other witnesses were Karen and Aaron. The court was in recess now to see what the jury would decide.

Olivia, Elliot, and Alex had gone back to the precinct to wait. Olivia's desk phone rang.

"Benson…I'll be right there." Olivia said.

"What was that about?" Alex asked.

"Gretchen wants to make a deal and wants me there with you all." Olivia said.

Olivia and Alex went to meet up with Gretchen and Trevor.

"Alright Gretchen, tell Olivia what you wanted to say." Trevor said.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did killed Regina, yeah she was a bitch, but I was almost done with her! Please let me go to college!" Gretchen cried.

"Gretchen, I'm glad you realized what you did was wrong, but it's going to be tough. Alex, what do you say?" Olivia asked.

"Gretchen, you are being trialed as a minor. You must report to a juvenile facility back in Chicago where we'll allow you to graduate with a high school diploma if you take classes at the facility. Then when it time for you to attend college, you will live in the facility for half of your freshman year. And this will go on your record as a minor not an adult." Alex told her.

Gretchen looked at Trevor and nodded.

"We'll take it." Trevor said.


	8. Results

The trial was back in session. Alex walked up and handed Donnelly a note.

"It has just been brought to my attention that there has been a deal. Miss Wieners, you may leave since you have made a deal with the People." Donnelly said.

Gretchen smiled. Her and Trevor stood up and went to sit in the crowd. She sat next to Karen and hugged her.

"Alright will the defendant please rise?" Donnelly asked.

Jason and his lawyer stood up.

"On the account of rape, how to you plead?" Donnelly asked.

"Guilty." The juror said.

"On the account of murder in the first degree, how do you plead?" Donnelly asked.

"Not guilty." The juror said.

"On the account of murder in the second degree, how do you plead?" Donnelly asked.

"Guilty." The juror said.

"This court is adjourned. The defendant will be held over for sentencing." Donnelly said as she hit her mallet.

Gretchen stood up.

"Jason, I'll always love you no matter what." She said.

"Same. I just want you to go to college. I'll be fine in jail." He said.

**SVU**

"So Jason got 25 years with a chance of parole." Elliot said.

"Yep." Olivia said.

"Detective Benson?" they heard a voice.

Olivia turned around. "Karen? What do you need?"

"What's going to happen to me?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked.

"My two best friends are gone. One is dead and the other will be in a facility." Karen said as she started to cry and hugged Olivia.

"What about Cady?" Olivia asked.

"She has her boyfriend and now since Regina is gone she can hang out with Janis more." Karen said.

"Karen, let's go for a ride." Olivia said.

**SVU**

"Detective Benson?" Cady asked opening her hotel room door.

"May I come in?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah." Cady said.

Olivia walked in with Karen.

"Cady, listen, Karen lost her two best friends. She needs another, will you be there for her?" Olivia asked.

"Of course, Karen, why wouldn't I be? I have always liked you, you're a great person." Cady smiled.

Karen smiled and hugged Cady. Olivia smiled and told them goodbye. She knew all these Chicago teenagers' lives were going to be different.


End file.
